warriorfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Toad Fanon Wiki: The NOT Policy
This policy in a Nutshell * Toad Fanon Wiki is not an indiscriminate collection of information about Toad. * Toad Fanon Wiki is not a publisher of original thought * Toad Fanon Wiki is not a blog, webspace provider, or social networking site Toad Fanon Wiki is an online encyclopedia for the Toad Fandom and, as a means to that end, an online community of people interested in building a high-quality encyclopedia about the Toadstool Universe, Books and Characters in a spirit of mutual respect. Therefore, there are certain things that Toad Fanon Wiki is not. Toad Fanon Wiki is not an indiscriminate collection of information; merely being true or useful does not automatically make something suitable for inclusion in this encyclopedia. Although there is an ongoing debate about the encyclopedic merits of several article types, consensus is that the following are good examples of what Toad Fanon Wiki is not. Toad Fanon Wiki is NOT a publisher of original thought # Personal essays that state your particular feelings about a topic (rather than hard fact). Toad Fanon Wiki is supposed to compile verifiable knowledge of the Toadstool Universe. It is not a vehicle to make personal opinions become part of accepted toadstool knowledge. In the unusual situation where the opinions of an individual are important enough to discuss, it is preferable to let other people write about them. Personal essays on topics relating to Toad Fanon Wiki are welcome in your user namespace assuming they meet the Guidelines # Discussion forums. Please try to stay on the task of creating an encyclopedia. You can chat with other users about Toad Fanon Wiki-related topics on their respective user talk pages, and should resolve problems with articles on the relevant talk pages, but please do not take discussion into articles. Also, bear in mind that talk pages exist for the purpose of discussing how to improve articles; they are not mere general discussion pages about the subject of the article, nor are they a help desk for obtaining instructions or technical assistance. If you wish to ask a specific question on a topic, Toad Fanon Wiki has a Help Desk, and questions should be asked there rather than on talk pages. Toad Fanon Wikians who wish to hold casual discussions with fellow Toad Fanon Wikians can use private Instant Messaging systems, Email, or the Off-wiki forums. Please note that users who have joined only for casual conversation on the blogs or talk pages will not be tolerated long term. All users are expected to contribute useful information to the Wiki rather than just chattering. Public Forums for this purpose already exist and we are not well equipped to such activity. Toad fanon Wiki is not a blog, web space provider, art site or social networking site Edit Toad Fanon Wiki is not a social network such as Twitter or Facebook. You may not host your own website, blog, or wiki on Toad Fanon Wiki. Toad Fanon Wiki pages are not: Personal web pages. Toad Fanon Wikian's have their own user pages, but they may be used only to present information relevant to working on the encyclopedia. If you are looking to make a personal webpage or blog or to post your resume, please make use of one of the many free providers on the Internet or any hosting included with your Internet account. The focus of user pages should not be social networking, but rather providing a foundation for effective collaboration. File storage areas. Please upload only files that are used (or will be used) in encyclopedia articles or project pages; anything else will be deleted. Each user is permitted a single personal image that may be uploaded with copyright release information and used on their user page. Communications Center. This is not the place to chat on talk pages, forums, or article talk pages. If you want to chat, go to the WWiki IRC, or a Toad Fanon-related discussion board. Guestbook. Areas for your online friends to post a name and a comment on your page is inappropriate for this wiki. Any such 'friends lists' are not permitted on this site. Please use this devoted website for signing activities: Guestbook Wikia. Toad Fanon Wiki is not a Role Playing Game Host Toad Fanon Wiki was not designed as a Role Playing game. It also was not designed to host a Role Playing Game. While Role Playing Sites can be listed through the appropriate process such things are not the primary purpose of this website. # Personal Characters may not be stored here. This applies to blog entries as well as on actual userspace. Personal characters should be stored on personal websites (which Toad Fanon WIki does not provide) or the websites of the Role Playing to which they belong. # Fan Allegiances should not be published here. There are more appropriate outlets for personal toad groups Available. Personal toad-groups should be stored in appropriate personal locations such as a personal website or a fan fiction repository. # Role Playing Games may not be run via the blog functions of the Wiki. This means casually or formally role playing as characters, original or canon, from the world. There are a multitude of more appropriate places on the internet to undertake such things, many of which are listed in the Role Play directories of this very website. Toad Fanon Wiki is not a Repository for Creativity Toad Fanon Wiki is not here for you to share original artwork or writing. This includes artwork and is or isn't based on the original series, original fanon characters, or the like. If you wish to share art it is suggested that you go to a purpose designed website such as deviantART. # Fan Fiction Stories should not be published or discussed here. Purpose created sites exist on the internet to cater to these sorts of things. They even do so far more efficiently than this website. Take advantage of them. # Fan Art of any sort should not be published or displayed here, with the exception of using your one''personal image to do so. Any images above and beyond this, including any image uploaded through the blog, is not permitted. # '''Art Galleries' are not the purpose of this website. If you upload art specifically to form a gallery on this website your additional images will be removed. Category:Rules Category:Toad Category:Luigitail Category:Important Page